japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Akira Ishida (284 VA titles) #Tomokazu Sugita (228 VA titles) #Mamoru Miyano (170 VA titles) #Unshō Ishizuka (165 VA titles) † #Hiromi Tsuru (92 VA titles) † #Shin'ichirō Miki (74 VA titles) #Takahiro Sakurai (70 VA titles) #Romi Park (69 VA titles) #Miyuki Sawashiro (68 VA titles) #Kinryū Arimoto (67 VA titles) † #Tomokazu Seki (64 VA titles) #Ryōtarō Okiayu (63 VA titles) #Toshiyuki Morikawa (62 VA titles) #Katsuyuki Konishi (61 VA titles) #Keiji Fujiwara (60 VA titles) #Akio Ōtsuka (59 VA titles) #Kazuhiko Inoue (59 VA titles) #Kōichi Yamadera (59 VA titles) #Ikue Ōtani (58 VA titles) #Maaya Sakamoto (58 VA titles) #Hōchū Ōtsuka (57 VA titles) #Takehito Koyasu (57 VA titles) #Megumi Hayashibara (56 VA titles) #Fumihiko Tachiki (54 VA titles) #Rie Kugimiya (54 VA titles) #Kōsuke Toriumi (53 VA titles) #Megumi Toyoguchi (52 VA titles) #Rina Satō (52 VA titles) #Kazuya Nakai (51 VA titles) #Daisuke Namikawa (50 VA titles) #Hikaru Midorikawa (50 VA titles) #Shōtarō Morikubo (50 VA titles) #Jun Fukuyama (49 VA titles) #Kappei Yamaguchi (49 VA titles) #Kentarō Itō (49 VA titles) #Kōji Tsujitani (49 VA titles) † #Masashi Ebara (49 VA titles) #Nana Mizuki (49 VA titles) #Noriaki Sugiyama (49 VA titles) #Yūji Ueda (49 VA titles) #Hideo Ishikawa (47 VA titles) #Hisao Egawa (47 VA titles) #Toshihiko Seki (46 VA titles) #Tōru Ōkawa (46 VA titles) #Hiroaki Hirata (45 VA titles) #Rikiya Koyama (45 VA titles) #Hiroshi Kamiya (44 VA titles) #Junko Takeuchi (44 VA titles) #Kenta Miyake (44 VA titles) #Wataru Takagi (44 VA titles) #Kana Hanazawa (43 VA titles) #Yui Horie (43 VA titles) #Kikuko Inoue (42 VA titles) #Sayaka Ōhara (42 VA titles) #Tesshō Genda (42 VA titles) #Daisuke Ono (41 VA titles) #Jōji Nakata (41 VA titles) #Ryōka Yuzuki (41 VA titles) #Tetsu Inada (41 VA titles) #Mamiko Noto (40 VA titles) #Chie Nakamura (39 VA titles) #Hōko Kuwashima (39 VA titles) #Nobuyuki Hiyama (39 VA titles) #Nobutoshi Canna (38 VA titles) #Yukari Tamura (38 VA titles) #Yūko Kaida (38 VA titles) #Hiroki Tōchi (37 VA titles) #Junichi Suwabe (37 VA titles) #Yasuyuki Kase (37 VA titles) #Yūki Kaji (37 VA titles) #Ami Koshimizu (36 VA titles) #Hiroki Yasumoto (36 VA titles) #Jūrōta Kosugi (36 VA titles) #Tomomichi Nishimura (36 VA titles) #Kanae Itō (35 VA titles) #Ken'yū Horiuchi (35 VA titles) #Kotono Mitsuishi (35 VA titles) #Minami Takayama (35 VA titles) #Yuriko Yamaguchi (35 VA titles) #Rie Tanaka (34 VA titles) #Kenichi Ogata (33 VA titles) #Masaya Onosaka (33 VA titles) #Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (33 VA titles) #Yūichi Nakamura (33 VA titles) #Megumi Ogata (32 VA titles) #Nobuo Tobita (32 VA titles) #Shinji Kawada (32 VA titles) #Yasunori Matsumoto (32 VA titles) #Yumi Tōma (32 VA titles) #Atsuko Tanaka (31 VA titles) #Hiroshi Naka (31 VA titles) #Masako Katsuki (31 VA titles) #Yasunori Masutani (31 VA titles) #Akeno Watanabe (30 VA titles) #Eri Kitamura (30 VA titles) #Kenji Nojima (30 VA titles) #Kujira (30 VA titles) #Masaharu Satō (30 VA titles) #Shin'ya Takahashi (30 VA titles) #Sōichirō Hoshi (30 VA titles)